


The Fandom Games Four: Round Two

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Four Transcripts [2]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Doctor Who, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Nancy Drew (Video Games), Neverwhere - All Media Types, Supernatural, iCarly
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: A transcript of the second round of the fourth version of the Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. August 2020.
Relationships: Elisabet Grimursdottir/Magnus Kiljansson
Series: The Fandom Games Four Transcripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693555
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tumblr RP Transcripts





	1. Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games: Round Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211023) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 
  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games Reboot: Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938365) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 
  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games Threeboot: Round Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782279) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 
  * Inspired by [The Fandom Games Reboot: Round Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560286) by [The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games). 



Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it looks like the next round of the Fandom Games will be coming soon. Training Week starts on Sunday, and the round starts the following Saturday.  
Keep an eye out for my interviews with the Tributes.


	2. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Brenda Carlton

Caesar Flickerman: Brenda, you’ve employed some pretty ruthless tactics to get a scoop. Do you think that you’ll have an advantage over the other Tributes because of that?  
Brenda Carlton: Oh, of course. I think having a few tricks up my sleeve always helps, no matter how low of a blow they'll give.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
BC: Finnick and Katniss. Haven’t they done something like this before? Either them or those assassins, Croup and Vandemar.  
CF: Thank you! That was Brenda Carlton, everyone!


	3. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Ewan MacLeod

Caesar Flickerman: So, Ewan, you’ve done some double-crossing as a spy for Cathedral and Revenant. Will your sneaky streak continue in the Arena?  
Ewan MacLeod: Er... No comment... Wait, how do you know about... Oh, right. Publicly available trial info.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
EM: Irving Braxiatel. I feel like we may’ve been similar at some point in time (and maybe space?).  
CF: Thank you! That was Ewan MacLeod, everyone!


	4. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Magnus Kiljansson

Caesar Flickerman: Magnus, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Magnus Kiljansson: I know I’m selling myself short here, but I don’t. Not with assassins and angels and people who may’ve survived other death matches.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MK: Elísabet. I don’t want to have to kill the woman I love.  
CF: Thank you! That was Magnus Kiljansson, everyone!


	5. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Ryan Kilpatrick

Caesar Flickerman: So, Ryan, you're very experienced in electrical engineering, and even were involved in a murder. Do you think you have an advantage in the Arena?  
Ryan Kilpatrick: Oh. My. God! Why do I have to keep telling everyone? That was NOT! Intentional!!  
Not on my part, at least.  
But, then again, I don't want to die...  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
RK: Which angel was it that had the blond afro that reminds me of a halo but creepy black eyes that remind me of a demon? Was it Islington? Yeah, I’m gonna go with Islington. He’s scary! And I’ve heard he’s a bit... destructive...  
CF: Thank you! That was Ryan Kilpatrick, everyone!


	6. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Anja Mittelmeier

Caesar Flickerman: Anja, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Anja Mittelmeier: I’ve been known to do whatever I can to get what I want, and to get what I deserve. If that means the most basic survival in this case, so be it.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
AM: Probably Gabriel or Islington. I can deal with humans, and with monsters (both real and potentially imagined). I’ve never encountered angels.  
CF: Thank you! That was Anja Mittelmeier, everyone!


	7. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Elísabet Grimursdóttir

Caesar Flickerman: Elísabet, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Elísabet Grimursdóttir: I don’t know. I’m just trying to survive. Which will be hard, considering I’ll be up against Magnus.  
You know that before we got chosen to be here we were going to be married, right? He asked while we were sailing around the world after his kidnapping.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
EG: Magnus. I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if he died and I survived.  
CF: Thank you! That was Elísabet Grimursdóttir, everyone!


	8. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Niko Jovic

Caesar Flickerman: Niko, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Niko Jovic: Well, with all my work at Technology of Tomorrow Today, I'm hoping I have an advantage.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
NJ: Gray, after all we'd been through in college and at the lab...  
If not him, then Ryan. The poor girl's already been through enough with my original death.  
CF: Thank you! That was Niko Jovic, everyone!


	9. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Gray Cortright

Caesar Flickerman: Gray, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Gray Cortright: I'm one of the ones who thinks I'll get killed off quickly. Odds aren't that great. Also, that existential crisis I had in college never quite went away.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
GC: Niko. I can’t... I can’t lose him again. Both because he’s my best friend and because he’s too smart for these games.  
CF: Thank you! That was Gray Cortright, everyone!


	10. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Spencer Shay

Caesar Flickerman: Spencer why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Spencer Shay: I dunno, I’d think the fact that other people have said I’m kinda clumsy, as well as the fact that I can’t control what catches on fire around me and when, would be a disadvantage, but who knows? Maybe these accidents could work out for me.  
At least, that’s what I’m telling myself.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SS: I dunno, I think those Croup and Vandemar guys seem to know what they're doing.  
CF: Thank you! That was Spencer Shay, everyone!  
All of a sudden, Caesar's desk catches on fire, right where Spencer is sitting up against it.  
SS: See? What did I tell you?  
CF: Oh, wonderful set crew, can you guys get my replacement desk?!


	11. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Croup and Vandemar

Caesar Flickerman: The two of you are trained assassins. Do you think that will help you in the Arena?  
Mr. Croup: Oh, of course. We always get our kills.  
Mr. Vandemar: Except for that one time.  
MC: Yes, but it wasn't our fault that our employer couldn't make up his mind on what to do with the girl!  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MC: Well, things haven't gone well with us and Islington...  
MV: He still hasn't paid us yet, has he?  
CF: Thank you! Those was Croup and Vandemar, everyone!


	12. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Angel Islington

Caesar Flickerman: Islington, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
The Angel Islington: This is... just a minor detour in my plan to return to Heaven to claim my rightful throne. I can get disposing of Gabriel and Castiel out of the way now.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
AI: I don’t. The other Tributes should be worried about me.  
CF: Thank you! That was the Angel Islington, everyone!


	13. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Sam Winchester

Caesar Flickerman: So, Sam, the yellow-eyed demon Azazel was priming you to be a leader. Do you think his influence will help you in the Arena after all these years?  
Sam Winchester: Oh, wow, well, that’s a question for a younger me. Honestly, Dean and I spent so much time hunting that guy that I really want to be rid of him and Hell. But it doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SW: Probably my brother. We never really wanted to be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael. And we never actually wanted to kill each other. Except for maybe a few times. But at the end of the day, we’re brothers, and, this whole death match with the two of us in it feels a bit Paradise Lost to me.  
CF: Thank you! That was Sam Winchester, everyone!


	14. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Dean Winchester

Caesar Flickerman: So, Dean, you and your brother have been demon hunters for decades now. Will that experience help in the Arena?  
Dean Winchester: I’d like to think so. We’ve come face-to-face with pretty much everything there is. I doubt anything here will surprise us too much. We’ve killed a few humans in the past, because in the end, it was either them or us. And I had to make sure that me and my brother came out on top.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
DW: Probably Sam or Cas. But not for the romantic reasons that I’ve heard about from fans of those books that Chuck... I mean “Carver Edlund” wrote. And from people in the Capitol. Because that’s just weird.  
CF: Thank you! That was Dean Winchester, everyone!


	15. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Castiel

Caesar Flickerman: So, as an Angel, do you think you have an advantage over the other Tributes?  
Castiel: Maybe when it comes to punishing the other Tributes for murdering each other.  
But when it comes to killing them for no reason? That's just un-angelic. (Although I'll admit I may've made that mistake before...)  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
C: Any of my friends. I don’t want to have to kill them. I never expected to have friends.  
CF: Thank you! That was Castiel, everyone!


	16. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Bobby Singer

Caesar Flickerman: So, Bobby, you're competing along with the Winchesters this round. How is that prior bond going to help?  
Bobby Singer: Well, Sam and Dean have been trained for this sort of thing...  
But I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those times those idjits are going to need me to help clean up their mess.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
BS: Gray Cortright. The fact that we’ve got the same face is more than a bit suspicious, and aside from the possibility that we just happen to be two unrelated people who just happen to look alike, I’m trying to run through all the paranormal explanations for what his deal is.  
CF: Thank you! That was Bobby Singer, everyone!


	17. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Kevin Tran

Caesar Flickerman: Kevin, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Kevin Tran: On the one hand, AP classes never prepared me for this. On the other hand, Sam and Dean did. So I dunno.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
KT: I dunno, everyone? Demons and monsters, I’ve learned to deal with in a life-or-death situation, but humans are a whole new thing.  
CF: Thank you! That was Kevin Tran, everyone!


	18. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Gabriel

Caesar Flickerman: As an archangel, do you think you have an advantage over the other Tributes?  
Gabriel: It probably will.  
But let me tell you a secret: Most of the Tributes, myself included, don't actually want to be here and to kill anyone.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
G: I don't want to have to kill anyone, but if I had to pick...  
I'd have to say Islington. I don't want to have to kill a brother, even if he did destroy Atlantis, and even if he does want to pull a Lucifer.  
CF: Thank you! That was Gabriel, everyone!


	19. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Katniss Everdeen

Caesar Flickerman: Katniss, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Katniss Everdeen: Lemme guess, you want me to say something about how I’ve done this before? I don’t want to do this again.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
KE: I dunno, Gabriel maybe? Humans are hard enough to survive, but angels?  
CF: Thank you! That was Katniss Everdeen, everyone!


	20. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Finnick Odair

Caesar Flickerman: Having been in death matches like this before, do you think you have an advantage over the others in the Arena?  
Finnick Odair: It may. I don’t want to kill anyone again, but if it gets me safely home to Annie soon… I’ll do what I have to.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
FO: Ryan. I’ve heard she’s been through a lot after what happened at that science lab, and she doesn’t need to be involved in more death.  
CF: Thank you! That was Finnick Odair, everyone!


	21. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Eighth Doctor

Caesar Flickerman: How exactly are you preparing for the Games?  
The Eighth Doctor: I think I'm just going to go in and hope for the best.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
ED: I don't know. Brenda Carlton seems like she knows what she's doing.  
CF: Thank you! That was the Doctor, everyone!


	22. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Irving Braxiatel

Caesar Flickerman: Brax, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Irving Braxiatel: I may’ve had some... ruthless moments in my past. Or future. Or something. But that still doesn’t mean I want to be here.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
IB: Probably my brother. I’d say that this death match would be a normal Saturday for us, but does it really have to be?  
CF: Thank you! That was Irving Braxiatel, everyone!


	23. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Margot Sleator

Caesar Flickerman: Margot, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Margot Sleator: I saw some weird stuff when I went to the No-End House. Maybe that’ll help?  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MS: Probably Jules. I’m not exaggerating when I say she did... a lot to get me out of the No-End House and get through that year after my dad died. I still feel like she should’ve given up on me like everyone else did.  
CF: Thank you! That was Margot Sleator, everyone!


	24. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Jules Koja

Caesar Flickerman: Jules, why do you think you'll win the Games?  
Jules Koja: I had a kinda rough childhood, so I’ve learned to fight for myself.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
JK: Croup and Vandemar. I mean, isn’t this their job or something?  
CF: Thank you! That was Jules Koja, everyone!


	25. And That's It!

Caesar Flickerman  
We’re all done with our Tribute interviews for this round of the Games.  
Don’t forget to tune in tomorrow afternoon for the start of the round!  
And to our Tributes: May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	26. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Round Two

Located just north of the center of the Arena, the Cornucopia is in a round field, with a diameter of about a football field.  
Surrounding the Cornucopia, just on the other side of a thick ring of trees, is a small country modeled after cases solved by the detective Nancy Drew. With suburban and urban areas, resort areas, and even bits of desert, it seems like an eclectic mess.

Ladies and Gentlemen… Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the twenty-four Tributes run off round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they think that they’d need to survive in the Games, in what is expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

Anja Mittelmeier  
I ran to the Cornucopia. I was halfway there when Mr. Vandemar caught up to me.  
Why so soon? I asked myself as he snapped my neck.

Mr. Croup  
Mr. Vandemar and I started for the Cornucopia for supplies. Halfway there, I saw him stop and snap Anja's neck.  
We started grabbing food and knives.  
Heading for the forest, Mr. Vandemar grabbed Brenda Carlton and knocked her out. We'll figure out a fun way to kill her.

Brenda Carlton  
It's just not my day.  
I couldn’t even get much further than the Cornucopia. I got kidnapped by Croup and Vandemar.  
I'm probably gonna die soon.

Castiel  
Bobby, the Winchesters, Kevin, and I ran towards the Cornucopia. Inside, we started grabbing guns, salt, and bags of food.  
We couldn't get as much supplies as usual, since we didn't have an Impala to put them in, but we did what we could.  
And then we went into the forest.

Gabriel  
I decided I'm going to break the norm here. I'm going to wait to see what's leftover at the Cornucopia later, after everyone's done.  
So I'm just leaving the area and going into the Arena.

Ryan Kilpatrick  
So, I was in the Cornucopia, stocking up on food and weapons and gummy bears, right?  
I was talking to Jules and Margot about making an Alliance (they were friends back home, and I was joining them) when the Doctor walked in.  
The Doctor just grabbed his sonic screwdriver and a bunch of packs of jelly babies and walked out. He was completely unharmed.  
It was totally weird! Awesome, but weird.  
Jules, Margot, and I decided to follow him.

Spencer Shay  
I thought the Doctor would be good in an Alliance, too, so I followed him, Ryan, Jules, and Margot.

Ewan MacLeod  
So, I got in, got out, avoided fights, all that.  
After that, I went through the forest and found a familiar sight: The Glaucus Lodge.

The Angel Islington  
At the risk of looking like I was mimicking Gabriel, I left the Cornucopia without getting into the fight.  
I’m an angel. I think I can survive without food or weapons.

Irving Braxiatel  
Get in. Get out. It was easier than I thought.

Magnus Kiljansson  
Of course Elísabet and I teamed up. We managed to get out of the Cornucopia safely.  
So far, so good.  
After going through the surrounding forest, we ended up at this little cabin on a lake.

Gray Cortright  
Niko and I went into the Cornucopia. Sure, we got stuff like food, medicine, a couple guns, and all that, but the weird thing is that there seemed to be a few supplies targeted towards the people here.  
Like how the Doctor found his Sonic Screwdriver, Ryan got her gummy bears...  
And there was a big wire coil and a handful of electrical components for us (especially Niko).

Finnick Odair  
Katniss and I teamed up in the Arena. In the Cornucopia, we found her archery set and my trident.  
There wasn’t as much fighting as we’d come to expect there, but we were still on edge as we went off into the forest.


	27. Sweet Tooth

Gabriel  
Oh, look. An ice cream shop called Scoop.  
I think I'll stay here for now.


	28. A fitting hideout?

The Angel Islington  
I've been waiting to see how the Games play out from the Greek amphitheater. I've been hiding in Persephone's throne room in Hades.


	29. The Pit and the Pendulum

Brenda Carlton  
I just woke up.  
Apparently, Croup and Vandemar drugged me and tied me up. And now we're in some creepy cellar.  
They're looking at some paper and messing with knobs on this old furnace.

Mr. Vandemar  
All those switches and number poems made no sense to me. Mr. Croup was the one to figure out how to use that furnace to open the secret room.  
Once he got the tiny door in the furnace open, he crawled through. Brenda was already trying to wiggle away, but I caught her and shoved her through the hole after Croup.  
I barely squeezed myself through after them.

Mr. Croup  
Mr. Vandemar set Brenda on the little altar, setting off the lowering blade with the step-stone.  
The door in the furnace closed. It didn't matter, since we just used the back door to exit, leaving Brenda to be sliced to bits.


	30. The First Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, that was a fun day, wasn’t it?  
Croup and Vandemar killed Anja in the Cornucopia before taking Brenda to a secret room in the cellar of Waverly Academy’s Ramsey Hall to activate a trap to kill her, too. Where these two mercenaries went after is anyone’s guess.  
Two of our angels skipped out on the Cornucopia. Gabriel went to the Scoop ice cream shop, and Islington is in the underworld sets in the Greek amphitheater.  
Ewan found his old hideout in the Glaucus Lodge.  
Magnus and Elísabet went off to stay at the Malone cabin on Moon Lake.  
Team Free Will teamed up, but we don’t know where they went. Same with Katniss and Finnick, and Gray and Niko. We don’t know where Brax went, either.  
Ryan teamed up with Jules and Margot before following the Doctor, and Spencer followed after them.  
So. Now we’re down two Tributes.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	31. Quiet

Caesar Flickerman  
We haven’t heard anything from the Tributes today. Where are they?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	32. Another Slow Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Everyone must be resting.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	33. Yeah, I'm Done Here...

Gabriel  
How long has it been since we’ve been here? A few days? A few weeks? I don’t know. But I do know it’s time for me to leave Scoop.  
So I went off into the Arena and found this hotel called the Glaucus Lodge.

Ewan MacLeod  
So, the intruder alarms I set up around the building started going off. Security cameras showed Gabriel wandering around in the lobby.  
The computer servers in my Revenant hideout... overheated and caught on fire? They... should not have done that. Sure, messing with the thermostat in the server room makes the servers overheat and crash, but... this was weird.  
I half-expected something like this from Spencer Shay, given what I saw of his interview with Caesar before the Games, plus all the dirt I dug up on him while still in the Capitol. But not from Gabriel.  
And of course I got stuck down here because the elevator stopped working because of the fire.

Gabriel  
OK, so my bit of angelic intervention got a bit out of hand.  
To keep it from getting worse, I put the fire out as soon as I heard a cannon sound.


	34. Fire

The Angel Islington  
I smelled fire and heard a cannon.  
The thing was, even though it wasn’t the fire here in this underworld set, it still smelled... close.  
And then Gabriel showed up. I should’ve known he was involved.

Gabriel  
I should feel guilty about killing a brother, but... this particular one was a bit of a liability.  
Should I be saying that I’m on a roll today with these kills? Because I’m on a bit of a roll with these kills today.


	35. Caves

Irving Braxiatel  
There were two cannons going off in a row. There now seemed to be twenty of us left.  
I’d been staying in a set of cliff dwellings, holed up in what seemed to be a bandit’s hideout in one of the highest points in the cliffside town.  
From my hideout, I could see Croup and Vandemar trying to work their way through the maze.  
They may’ve been good assassins, but I was better, firing two shots. As I made my way down through the maze and back into the Arena, I heard two more cannons.


	36. The Roller Coaster

Ryan Kilpatrick  
So, the Doctor, Spencer, Jules, Margot and I have been staying at this amusement park called Captain’s Cove.  
That’s the good news. The bad news is that all the rides have been shut down, or at least they seemed to be (and I wanted to see if any of my engineering knowledge would get them up and running again, just for a bit of fun as a distraction from a death match).  
I guess I should say that I thought the rides being shut down would’ve been bad news until Jules pointed out that having them on would be like waving a huge flag like "hey, here we are, come kill us."  
But anyway, we’d all been taking shelter in the building that housed the queue for the park’s main roller coaster. After hearing four cannons, we decided it was probably a good idea to pack up and leave, just in case some other Tributes went looking for us.  
Margot was at the back of the group when she tripped and got her foot stuck in some of the coaster tracks. And apparently one of the Game Makers in the Capitol was able to remotely switch the roller coaster on.  
Jules ran over to hit the emergency brake button, but it wouldn’t work. So I tried using some of my engineering skills to get the track switching mechanism to get the coaster train to move from the main track to the storage track to give Margot time to get her foot out of the tracks.  
I tried yelling for the Doctor to pass me his sonic screwdriver to help, but time was running out. The roller coaster sounded like it was coming back into the building.  
Jules pulled me off the tracks, but neither of us could save Margot.  
Yeah, we’re both gonna be scarred for life by seeing that (however long "life" would be here). And I’m pretty sure she hates me now for not being able to save her best friend.


	37. An Exciting Day

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it looks like we had five Tribute deaths today! Five of them!  
Four were up in the northeast corner of the Arena. Gabriel left Scoop and was suspiciously present when there was a fire in the Revenant headquarters in Glaucus Lodge, killing Ewan, before confronting Islington in the underworld sets. Meanwhile, we found out that Brax has been hiding in a series of cliff dwellings, where Croup and Vandemar ended up getting killed. Where did Gabriel and Brax go after that?  
Across the Arena, Spencer, the Doctor, Ryan, Margot, and Jules spent time at the Captain’s Cove Amusement Park. No matter how hard Ryan and Jules tried, they couldn’t save Margot from a malfunctioning roller coaster. What happened to their little group?  
And what’s going on with our other Tributes?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	38. I hate this.

Gabriel  
So, I ended up at the Lilac Inn. I remembered going there (like, a lot) back in the 1930s because they had great pie.  
Three guesses to who I found there.  
I hated to have to kill off Team Free Will. I actually liked all them. Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Kevin... They all fought well. They didn’t deserve any of this.  
But it’s a death match. I hate that I had to kill them, but I was getting them out.


	39. Down a Few More

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it turns out that Team Free Will was hiding out at the Lilac Inn, and Gabriel apparently (supposedly?) killed them out of mercy.  
And now we’re down to twelve Tributes!  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	40. We're Screwed, Huh?

Katniss Everdeen  
It feels like we’ve all lost track of time in the Arena again.  
Finnick and I realized two (kinda obvious) things in this time: Gabriel is our biggest threat. Brax is the second biggest threat. They’ve both gotten the most kills so far.  
Brax... Brax we have a better chance of getting rid of, theoretically. (Though he’d probably regenerate after the Capitol comes to collect him. But whatever.)  
Gabriel is more of a problem. We’d have gone to Team Free Will to find out how to get Gabriel out of here, but... Yeah, he got to them first.


	41. On Fire Again

Irving Braxiatel  
I went to the Moon Lake area of the Arena.  
First, I went to what seemed to be a spy’s safehouse. I think Katniss and Finnick were inside. They were good, from what I heard so long ago in the Capitol. I hate to have killed kids, but we all have to get out of here somehow. I blocked the door to the cabin and burnt it.  
I went around to the other side of the lake where a historic cabin was. By the time I got there, Magnus and Elísabet had seen the fire and heard the cannon fire. There was a struggle, and the two of them died as well.  
But, of course, Gabriel followed me. I thought, "might as well get out now," just before I gave myself up.


	42. CANNONS: Irving Braxiatel has been "killed."

Irving Braxiatel  
Brax is loaded into the Capitol’s helicopter.  
As it takes him away, nobody notices that he’s enveloped in a golden light, and his face changes.


	43. The Studio

The Eighth Doctor  
We probably didn’t go far enough into the Arena after leaving the amusement park. We ended up going to the Worldwide Broadcasting TV studio.  
I didn’t need to use my sonic screwdriver to open the doors to the sound stage, since we found an employee card in a locked area of the props room (which, ironically, I did use my sonic screwdriver to open).  
Somehow, a light above the living room set piece fell from the rigging. Why the clamps failed and there wasn’t a backup chain holding it, I don’t know. But it ended up hitting Spencer. And, of course, because it was Spencer it hit, the light caught on fire.  
The fire started spreading around the sound stage. Jules was the only one able to get out before the door jammed. I tried using my sonic screwdriver, but it (un)conveniently jammed. I resorted to trying the emergency exit switch, but it opened up to a strange puzzle.  
Why there was a puzzle inside there, I don’t know. But it looked like Ryan and I weren’t going to make it out with Jules.


	44. CANNONS: The Doctor has been "killed."

The Eighth Doctor  
The Doctor is loaded into the Capitol’s helicopter.  
As it takes him away, nobody notices that he’s enveloped in a golden light, and his face changes.


	45. The Castle

Gray Cortright  
Niko and I have been staying in this place called Castle Finster. We managed to get into the hidden security office because it felt familiar enough.  
We should’ve paid more attention to the security cameras placed around the castle, especially given all of the death cannons today.  
Gabriel managed to track us down. Things didn’t end well for me and Niko.


	46. Blackmoor

Jules Koja  
After leaving the TV studio, I ran across the Arena. I ended up in Blackmoor Manor. It took a while. On the way, I heard several cannons. By my guess, it was just me and Gabriel left.  
In one of the upstairs bedrooms, I found a bunch of books on the paranormal. I conveniently found one on angels, and I discovered I could kill Gabriel with an archangel blade.  
Someone, I don’t know who, scribbled a note in the book on where to find one.  
Following the instructions, I went through a series of secret passageways to an alchemy forge room in the basement. On the actual forge thing, I found a special key to open a... safe? in one of the walls. I put the key in the safe and turned it.  
I got the blade out of the safe just in time for Gabriel to find me. I’m pretty sure I caught him by surprise as I stabbed him.  
I was the last one left


	47. That's It!

Caesar Flickerman  
Finnick and Katniss had been hiding out in a spy’s safehouse on Moon Lake this whole time, only to have Brax burn it down before killing Magnus and Elísabet at the Malone cabin. Gabriel found Brax there and killed him (and it looks like Brax gave himself up).  
Jules was the only one to survive an accident and fire involving a stage light at the Worldwide Broadcasting Studios.  
Gray and Niko were killed by Gabriel in the security booth at Castle Finster.  
Jules ended up winning after finding an archangel blade in Blackmoor Manor. I’ll be interviewing her tomorrow.


	48. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Jules Koja

Caesar Flickerman: Jules, what was it like in the Arena?  
Jules Koja: Scary. Depressing. I don’t think I’m gonna get over what happened to Margot.  
CF: That was sad wasn’t it?  
JK: I want to hate Ryan for all that, but I can’t, not really. She tried to get Margot out.  
CF: Thank you! That was Jules Koja, everyone!


End file.
